hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2012 North Indian Ocean cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on a storm that has already formed! No actual betting is going on here '''(that I'm aware of). Note: Storm name sections will not be included until January 2013. Storm names bets have been added. AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (May 10) *Before April 1 - *April 1 to 10 - (April 4) AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *April 11 to 20 - ''Ryan1000'' 22:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - *'''May 1 to 10 - ''NO WINNER!'' (Cyclonic Storm Mahasen formed on May 10) *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 - September 30 - *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (December 13) *There will be no storms this year - *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 22:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - (November 18) AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *''December 1 to 31 - NO WINNER! '(Madi, the season's final storm, dissipated on December 13.) *Storm Active at start of 2014 - Informal betting on number of named storms (5) *There will be none this year - *1 - *2 - (record low, 1993 and 2011) *3 - *4 - ''Ryan1000'' 22:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *''5 - NO WINNER! '(Five named storms - Mahasen, Phailin, Helen, Lehar, and Madi, formed this year in the North Indian Ocean.) *6 - *7 - *8 - *more than 8 - (all time record, 1992) Informal betting on highest winds (Phailin, 130 mph) 3-minute sustained winds are listed here. No betting on storms that have already formed with the winds listed. *Less than 60 - *60 - *65 - *70 - *75 - *80 - *85 - *90 - *95 - *100 - *105 - ''Ryan1000'' 22:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *110 - *115 - *120 - AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *125 - *130 - NO WINNER! '(Phailin reached winds of 130 mph) '' *135 - *140 - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *145 - *150 - *More than 150 - (record high (Cyclone Gonu in 2007) - highly unlikely) Informal betting on lowest pressure (Phailin, 940 mbar) Pressures are ranges per 5 mbar. Don't bet on a pressure range from a storm that already formed. *Above 980 - *980-975 - *974-970 - *969-965 - *964-960 - Ryan1000 22:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *959-955 - *954-950 - *949-945 - *''944-940 - NO WINNER! '(Phailin reached a pressure of 940 mbar) *939-935 - *934-930 - (932) AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *929-925 - [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - *Less than 910 (all-time record - 1999 Orissa cyclone, highly unlikely) Informal betting on the strangest name *Mahasen - *Phailin - *Helen - Helen will form and reach super cyclonic storm intensity in the Arabian Sea through explosive intensification due to favorable sea surface temperatures and low wind shear. Next, it will make landfall just a few miles north of Bombay at its peak intensity, continue eastward through India, emerge into the Bay of Benegal, weaken to a severe cyclonic storm, and then make a landfall near Java, Indonesia. Furthermore, Helen will continue into the West Pacific Ocean as a Category 1 typhoon, enter the PAGASA area of responsibility as a severe tropical storm, and make landfall near Manila at that intensity. Finally, Helen degenerates into an extratropical cyclone over the Philippines, but its remnants break in half. One half of its convection will continue north, get abruptly swept westward by the placement of the subtropical ridge, and make landfall near Kobe, Japan, adding on to Severe Tropical Storm Francisco's damage (see my Francisco story). One half of its convection will travel eastward through the West, Central, and Eastern Pacific, into the Atlantic, and develop into Hurricane Lorenzo there. Damage will be great throughout Bombay, Java, and Manila, totaling up to $3 billion (2013 USD). Deaths will top 10,000, potentionally worse than Cyclone Nargis in 2008. Millions of Asians could be homeless, and tons of economy damage to the Bombay movie industry might be endured. India, Indonesia, and the Philippines will have to depend on each other to recover from destructive Helen. AndrewTalk To Me 19:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *Lehar - Will form in mid-November in the Bay of Bengal, and will rapidly strengthen to a super cyclonic storm under favorable conditions. It will then head towards Bangladesh and make landfall in the country at peak intensity, causing extreme devastation and more than 20,000 deaths. After dissipating in China, it will regenerate in the West Pacific as Tropical Storm Francisco and make landfall in Taiwan and Japan at typhoon strength, causing more devastation. After dissipating in Japan, its remnants eventually reach Alaska. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Madi - *Na-nauk - Na, na na na na na na hey nauk!! XD ANYWAY! NaNauk goes to India, and is the first cat 6 in the world. A hypercane. Goes to the Atlantic and crosses as hurricane Nestor, so is nicknamed "Na-Nestor." Na-Nestor then crosses over to the EPAC as Octave. "Na-Nestoctave." Na-Nestoctave then goes to the Moon as a solar storm. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the strongest name (Phailin) *Mahasen - *''Phailin - NO WINNER! '(Phailin reached an intensity of 130 mph/940 mbar) *Helen - 120 mph, 932 mb. AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *Lehar - [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Madi - *Na-nauk - Informal betting on the longest-lasting name (Phailin) *''Mahasen - NO WINNER! '(Mahasen lasted 8.25 days as a tropical cyclone; note that Phailin was tropical longer but not all of its time was in the WPAC.) *Phailin - *Helen - 15.50 days in the North Indian Ocean basin. AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Lehar - *Madi - *Na-nauk - Informal betting on the final storm name (Madi) *Mahasen - *Phailin - *Helen - *Lehar - AndrewTalk To Me 18:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 18:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *''Madi - NO WINNER!'' *Na-nauk -